The Hardest thing
by lanilove
Summary: Kagome is 18 years old,she's finally considered an adult...finally mated... but she's been hiding something from everyone... you see there's this Higurashi tradition that forces every member of the family to leave home for 1 year or 5...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! howz it go'n, my name is lanilove and have I got a treat for you! For those of you out there that care, this is my first fan-fic that I have written ,EVER, so if the characters are a little OC, I'm sorry... I would really appreciate it if no one flamed me, cuz I really hate the lobster look, it just dosn't go with my complection... Kikyou fans... I think that this will be a good fic for you to read, but this is a inuXkag fic, and no, Inuyasha is not going to be a cheater/two-timer.

Sumery: Kagome is forced to leave the inu gang for a year, the inu gang think she'll only be gone for a few days. Somehow kagome gets pregnant... What's the gang gonna think when she comes back and she's only six mounths along? , and how has kagome gotten so powerful, What! naraku isn't their biggest problem anymore?... WHAT! kaede is younge again? ... How;d that happen?

Rateing: R/ M for adult situations, violence, death, gore, and bad/ graffic language.

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, I just like to think that I do-hey lawyers back off! I'm an AMERICAN! FREEDOME OF SPEECH BABY YE-AH!

The Hardest Thing

Chapter one

leomon by the well

Two figures stood infront of what appeared to be an old run-down well. It was a gorgus May night in edo, the stars were twinkling brightly with a gorgeouse harvest moon above the clearing. the night birds were chirping their happy tune, while the fire-flys danced lasily through the air around the two oddly quiet figures. The moonlight excentating both of the figures hair and making both look other worldly in it's silver rayes. The pair seemed to be taken under spell by the beauty of the clearing and each other.

"I guess I'll see you in a few days?...? asked a masculine voice sounding a litle depressed.

"...Yeah..."came the girl's non-commited reply as she gazed at her feet. Both got the feeling that somthing that would change their lives was about to happen, judging from the charged energy of the air.

The man suddenly grabbed the girl, hugging her tightly and startling both of them with his bold-ness.

"i-i-inu-inuyasha? she gaped as she loked into his hungry honey amber eyes before he leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

"ka-kagome..." he breathed againsed her lips, before kissing her again, all his passion building up so much that they were both afraid that they would be smothered by it,

"Inuya-" Kagome was silenced with another bruising kiss that made her lips swollen. However, neither one seemed to mind, they were too caught up in eachother.

Her hands suddenly reached out with a mind of their own, wrapping around his neck, tangled in his long mane of moon light. Her eyes closed and she let out a quiet mone, driving inuyasha over the edge.

His hands that were once wrapped around her waise now began to slide up to her breats . Slowly but surley his hands reached under her sailor shirt and begain rubbing her mounds through her bra, causing Kagome to let out a violent moan.

Inuyasha proceeded to use that oppertunity for his tounge to enter her mouth, slowly and un-surley his tounge crept in . Kagome was so supprised that she oppened her eyes to stare at inuyasha in compleat shock... but that soon faded as he begain stroking his tounge with hers trying to cokes it to join him in a battle for dominance. Kagome;s eyes closed and her tounge begain wrestling with Inuyasha's , After a while they decided to call it a tie and get some air.

Inuyasha's hands started to massage kagomes brests once again, this time he desided to rub her nipples, he was shocked at how fast they hardened along with the spike in her sent and the volume of her moans.

"Inuyasha!...ah...it feels... nice..." Kagome moned before she placed open mouthed butterfly kissed along inuyasha's neck, she was rewarded with him leaning forward and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, along with his own very masculine grones from pleasure.

Kagome then started to trail open-mouthed kisses up inuyasha's neck all the way up to his left ear, which she proceeded to lick from base to tip, slowly savoring both it's taste and the velvety texture. Inuyasha groned and slid one of his hands downward , and unsurley began massaging Kagome's center through her skirt and underware. He was unprepared for the sudden massive spike in her sent."K'gome.."he moaned against her pert nipple and groaned.

At this point Kagome didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she felt like their was a spring on her abdomin that was about to be realesed, what was being released, she didn't know.

"I-,,,inu...-inyash...ah!...?"she meywled againsed his right ear.

"what?" came his huskey reply from her breast, as his hand continued its slow torture.

"I...ah...feel...funny... INUYASHAAAAAAAHHH!" she moaned his name loudly as her spring had sprung her into intense couldent take it any longer and proceeded to undress kagome, nearly shredding her clothes in the process. Kagome, after comming down from cloud nine, began undressing inuyasha just as fast as he undressed her, each hungerly gaising at eachothers exposed skin.

"k'gome... are you ok with this..." he whipered in her ear, hopeing with every fiber of his being that she stared at him uncertainly" I ...am...but..." her eyes strayed to his erect and abnormaly large member" I dont know if you'll fit" the look on her face was priceless ,he couldnt help but laugh" I'm sure it will be fine" he smiled as he took her haned and layed her down gently."o-ok.. if you say so, I trust you inuyasha..."she smiled with compleat trust reflecting in her gaze. with that inuyasha tentivly brought his member up to her center and slowly begain to ease it inside of her, silently marviling how tight she was . He looked at her and at her nod he entered her compleatly.

He smelt the salt , and looked at her with alarm" I'm sorry Kagome, I had no idea that this was going to be painfull... I'm soo sorry" he said as he gently wiped away her tears.

"It's alright... it's not too painful..." then suprissing both of them , she thrust her hips forwared, both enjoyed the new feeling. Inuyasha begain pumping in and out of her slowly at first, both moaning in delight, then he begain to pick up speed. Whe he felt her climax comming he sped up so that they would reach theirs together. just before he filled Kagome with his seed, he bit her left sholder, leaving his mark on her, that would show the world that she was the only one for him.

"I love you Kagome Higurashi..."he whispered into her hair as she laid against his chest, hair tossled, and eyes shinning with love... 'She looks like a goddess' he though to himself

" I love you Inuyasha..." she sighed as she nuzzled her face againsed his neck.

"forever?..." He started,

"and for always" She finished, just before he kissed her...

The only noise that was heared in the well's clearing, was the sounds of two lovers expressing their love to eachother, and to the world.

AN:Sooo how was it? any good? I know it was rather cheesy,but hey, I love cheese...**:D**

so please Read and Review, the more reviews I get the longer the chappies will be and the qwicker I'll update! OH, I also draw pretty good so for those of you who review, if you want I can draw you a pic, just tell me how you want it, I'll even color it for ya! It'll be good for when new characters and clothing appear in the story**:D **

QUESTION:Would any one else be freaked out if they saw Sesshoumaru out in a feild smoking a joint and eating fruit roll-ups only to have him look over at the inu-gange and pound his chest twice before saying "one love", only to have shippo say it back and join him...? I know i must sound crazy to ya'll now... oh well...

Ja-ne !

or should I say :

One love!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Howdey all! I guess you guys really like me, or you're hella board... So whatz up? you guys hav'n a nice day,night, or morning?....soo I was thinking about something... do you guys want some sango and miroku action, how about some action with kaede, what about Kikyou? who should I pair them up with? you guys decide! send me some reviews with your choices, from the series or made up please! I'll post the results at the end of each chapter,,,

Rateing: R/M for adult situations, violence, death, gore, and bad/graffic language.

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, I just like to think that I do-hey lawyers back off! I'm an AMERICAN! FREEDOME OF SPEECH BABY YE-AH!

THE HARDEST THING

Chapter 2: Good bye my love, hello destiny!

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly, she felt compleat, warm, and...loved... She smiled at the arms around her waist.

"...Inuyasha..." she whispered and turned to gaze at her lover's face.

'He lookes so peacefull.' Twisting a few strands of his hair around her finger she thought about her perdiciment.

'How can I possilbly leave him?' she sighed , as if feeling her depression , inuyasha pulled kagome into a tight embrace. Kagome giigled 'I wonder if he thinks I'm his teddy bear' she smiled and as she was turning to face him she noticed that he was already awake.

"good morning koi" he said before capturing her lips in a sweet and gental kiss.

"good morning koibito" she whispered againsed his lips , earning a smile from him.

It seemed so natural to use these terms of enderment when they had only just recently told eachother of their true feelings...

Inuyasha suddenly frowened" the bouzou and the taijiya are on their way to the well... I sugjest that you get dressed.... unless you want them to see us...you know..." he drawled slowly and suggestively smirked as he ended with his hips playfully thrusting angainst hers as if punctuating his sentence.

"what if I do..." she perred shocking inuyasha and turning him on at the same time.

"k-kagoame?..." he nearly shouted in disbelife.

"I can't believe you believed me!"she laughed as she gathered her things and got dressed, inyasha's ear's were flipped back and he was pouting as he dawned his fire rat kimono.

Kagome smiled and ran over and hugged him before whispering" i'm sorry inuyasha... I was only joking with you.... I love you koibito..."

"I love you too koi..." she leaned forward and begain kissing inuyasha with all her built up emotions, trying to show him just how much he meant to her.

"inuyasha...?" she whispered when they had separated for air.

"yeah kagome?"

" will you promise me somthing inuyasha?"

"anything" he said taking her hand in his and held it up to his heart.

" will you promise me that you'll wait for me to return on my own? This trip to my time might take a little longer than we discussed, but I promise that I will come back as soon as I can..." she whispered un-sure of his reaction.

"I promise" he said before giving her a tender kiss.

" I love you inuyasha" kagome said before jumping over the edge of the well, barley hearing inuyasha's response.

"And I love you... My Kagome..."

Time swearled around kagome as she floated or fell to her destination: modern tokyo. 'I'll never get used to time traveling' she thought as she climed up the stares of the well house with a sigh. time treveling felt like ridding an elevater up and down only more intense... finally reaching her house she walked straite inside and ignored her family infavor of taking a well deserved hott bath.

when she had fininshed bathing , kagome dressed in one of her old soft-ball hoodies and a pair of grey sweets with her favorate pair of puppy patterned toe socks. she had noticed while getting dressed that on her left sholder their was a mark, under close inspection she saw that it was the kanji for tama or jewl in silver.'I wonder how that got there?'

she then proceeded to walk to the kitchen where she knew every one but sota would be since the little twerp had already left for school. Her grandfather waited patiently for her at the head of the table with coffee and the morning paper infront of him along with breakfast , Kagome's mother was to his left waiting patently for her to sit down and join them for breakfast, with her own cup of coffee and breakfast infront of her. Kagome smiled and thanked her mother for breakfast before they all begain eating in scilence.

When every one was done her grandfather cleared his throught loudly to get every ones attention" kagome, it is time for you to know the finer details about the Higurashi tradition that you are going to be taking part in...." he paused to take a sip of his coffee before continuing," You are well aware of the fact that you are going away for a year?" at her nod he continued " Good...Kagome what you will be doing for the extent of the year is..." he frouwned as if he was unsure of how to cotinue or as if he had lost his train of thought compleatly.

"Kagome dear, you are going to be leaving us to recieve propor training as a Miko..." her mother smiled encouragingly.

"WHAT? you can't be seriouse! There are no youkai in this time so there would be no Miko who could give me "propor training"!"Kagome all but screamed confused and a little bit angrey at having to leave inuyasha for this, in her opinion, horrible tradition.

"Kagome ... you need to calm down... This training that you'll be receiving will be from a close freind of the family - Takahashi-sama is a very powerful Miko...She was the one who trained me, your father, and will be training you and someday sota... Only powerful Mikos can age like youkai... She has trained everyone in our family since the sengoku jidai... Your mother and I feel that this training is going to come in handy for your Quest..." Her grandfather looked quite seriouse and spoke calmly for once.

" What choice do I have...?" Kagome asked with a slight smile of resignation.

"You will need to begin packing... you'll need enoughf clothes for five years..." Her mother stated while gathering the dishes.

"f-five years!" Kagome's eyes filled with confusion trying to make sence of her mother's words.

"I thought that I was only going to leave for a year!" she yelled worridly.

"To you it will be five years...to us.... and inuyasha it will only be a year..." Her grandfather stated a little afraid of what her reaction would be.

" You cant be seriouse!... that's impossible..." she whispered before promptly passing out.

"KAGOME!" her mother and grandfather yelled as they wached her hit the kitchen tiles.

AN: Sooo is it getting good yet? I know I left it with a bit of a cliffy... I just couldn't resist!

I bet you're all wondering who this Takahashi-sama is... you'll just have to read and review to find out! don't forget to vote for sangoxmiroku action, kaedex ? action, and lastly kikyoux? action.

Question: what do you think Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku,Sango, Kaede, Kikyou, and lastly Naraku would see while on shrooms or acid? REVIEW with your response please!

Ja-ne!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! it's me again! sooo howz it go'n? I know that my "Question"s have been pretty out there if ya know what I mean, but so am I... So in this chapter is going to be the one where Takahashi-sama finally appears! yay!

Rateing: R/ M for adult situations, violence, death, gore, and bad/ graffic language.

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, I just like to think that I do-hey lawyers back off! I'm an AMERICAN! FREEDOME OF SPEECH BABY YE-AH!

THE HARDEST THING

Chapter 3: Kagome warrior preistess?

~FLASH BACK~

"You will need to begin packing... you'll need enoughf clothes for five years..." Her mother stated while gathering the dishes.

"f-five years!" Kagome's eyes filled with confusion trying to make sence of her mother's words.

"I thought that I was only going to leave for a year!" she yelled worridly.

"To you it will be five years...to us.... and inuyasha it will only be a year..." Her grandfather stated a little afraid of what her reaction would be.

" You cant be seriouse!... that's impossible..." she whispered before promptly passing out.

"KAGOME!" her mother and grandfather yelled as they wached her hit the kitchen tiles.

~THIS TIME~

Kagome sighed as she packed her bags, she felt light-headed and numb.

'I can't believe that i'm not gonna see him for five years...as if one wasn't enough...' she thought with contempt.'on the bright side, to him it'll only seem like a year...oh face it girl there is no brightside!' she thought consumed by depression. After several hours she packed her entire life (in this time) into three bags.

"kagome, are you ready?" her mother called from down stairs, startling the girl.

"yes mama!" she called back with fake excitement, when she was reallyfeeling more depressed then before.

She slowly got up and barley managed to carry all three of her maching pink traveling bags with her to her mother's still shiney black '93 station wagon that had once belonged to her father. Her grandfather, who was going to be riding shot-gun ,was waiting impatently for her to put her things in the trunk. Her mother gave her a hug before taking her seat behind the wheel and waited for her daughter to enter the car.

Kagome gazed at the goshinboku and well house with longing. A sudden wind swept around her making her hair fan out behind her, making the moment all the more intense.

",,,Inuyasha..." she whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek before turning to enter the car.

as soon as she entered everyone put on there seat belts as her mother sped the car in the direction of her soon-to-be temperary home. ' this is gonna be the worst five-tecnicaly one year of my life' she thought as she gazed at the senory through the window, imagening herself ridding inuyasha's back through the Sengoku Jidai instead.

" Kagome- dear, wake up we're here..." came the soft voice of her mother as the car slowed to a stop.

'When did i fall asleep?' she looked around, the sleep leaving her eyes infavore of shock. the car was parked in fornt of what apeared to be a miniture castle.'is this the shrine, it's huge!' the shrine was an eggshell white color with ivy covering it, the ivy was in bloom and had beautiful small ice blue blossoms . there were many trees that were as high and big as goshinboku surrounding it, with many colorful flowers and bushes around the shrine as decoration. In all the place looked like some form of greek architect that had a slight japanese twist. It was breath taking.

"This place is beautiful!" she exclaimed exiting the car, not knowing she said so aloud.

" Thank you, I try..." came a feminan voice.

The women only looked a few years older then her... infact the women could have passes as her twin...'well the beautifu twin' she thought with slight contempt for her own imperfections . She had sparkling twilight blue eyes, that shined with wisdome, happiness, and mirth. she could also detect a hint of sarrow and lossin her eyes. The women stood at a hight of about 5'6", compared to her 5'3". She had a curvy, but still slender body and killer legs and most likely a size D chest. she was compleatly jelouse as she subcontiously crossed her arms over her size B chest. The women was dressed in modern clothes: a navy low cut abercrombi and fich shirt with a black kami, and a pair of destroyed jean, with a pair of navy flats, all of which had to have been imported. The women had her hair up in one of those messy but cute poney tails that reched to just a bove her butt in soft waves. she wore a pair of zebra colored shell earings with maching necklace , bracelet, and ring accessories. In short: she looked like a modle.

"hello my name is Tama Takahashi, it's a pleasure to finally meet you kagome!" she smiled offering her hand for the younger girl to shake.

"nice to meet you...Takahashi-sama..." kagome said slowly shocked that this women-no girl was the Takahashi-sama that her mother and grandfather had been talking about.

"I age like a demon, remember...oh and you can call me tama-chan?" she smiled, mirth reflecting in her eyes.

"only if you call me Kagome-chan" kagome smiled back.

"Well, how about we get you situated, we will begin your training in two hours... be prepared, I never go easy on my students... you'll thank me for it... someday...." she smiled as she grabed two of kagome's three bags and hauled them into her shrine like they were nothing. Kagome hastly grabbed her final bag and followed her inside...

'wow, I didn't think it was possible...but inside is more beautiful then outside...' kagome thought as she admired the expensive furnacher and decore as she attemted to keep up with Taka---Tama-chan.

The inside theme was beautiful, it looked like what she'd imagin the inside of sesshoumaru's palace to look like. everything was decorated in silver and red.

their were many photo's and paintings alingning the walls in expensive silver frames . one caught her eye... it appeared to be a picture of her holding two babys , one looked like her the other looked like inuyasha, speaking of which inuyasha was in the picture too, he was holding her and they were all smiling- even the babies.

"...inuyasha..." she whispered as she gazed at the then noticed that the furniture was all antique silver with red flower designs probaby imported from france. there were flowers decorating every room that she passed,everything was clean and...perfect.

"Here we are... this will be you're room, I hope that it is up to you're standards..." tama smiled fully aware that it was, just by looking at the girl's awed face.

"it's beautiful...no perfect!" she exclaimed dropping her bag inside and inspecting the place.

in the middle of the room was a western style bed with big fluffy silk covers the design was silver inus and red flowers. there was also a beautiful silver vanity on the left wall , on the right was a matching dresser next to a door that lead to the... bathroom?

"that door on the right leads to your own personal bathroom, it has all been modernized, except instead of their being a bath-tub , their is a hott-springs , there is a shower next door if you want...

I had a feeling that you might prefer the hott-springs more, am I right?" Tama smiled already knowing the answer.

" Oh, the door on the left leads to your own walk in closet... I'll come and get you later for training, after that i'll show you around some more and introduce you to everyone, then we'll have dinner, then we'll train some more...ok?" Tama asked as she moved to set kagome's bags on top of her bed.

"sure" kagome said, paying more attention to her room than to tama, who had already set her bags down .

"By the time I'm through with you kagome Higurashi, you'll be the strongest warrior Miko there ever was..." tama whispered as she left the room.

AN: no cliffy this time! hope you guys like it! Doesn't tama seem really mysteriouse?...no? Dam it! oh, pardon my american...lol so Read and Review, cuz thats what good people do...

Question: what would happen if inuyasha ate chocolate... would he die. If he got sick when he ate chocolate would that also mean that when he has sex that his junk swells like a dog? Please answer my question in the form of a review with out flames please.

Voting results

sangoXmiroku yes

sangoXmiroku no~

KaedeX? no~

KaedeX

Ja-ne!


End file.
